Daily Digs - Ex Oh Ex Oh
by hatchet.chef
Summary: DD.


At the lunch table..

Gwen was eating a pancake.

Tyler and Lindsay were holding hands.

Noah and Dakota were kissing.

"Don't swallow eachother." Gwen teases.

"Shut up." Noah says rolling his eyes.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

"I was thinking after school we can watch a movie all of us." Noah plans.

"Sounds good." Tyler agrees.

"Okay." Lindsay nods.

"As long as there's pizza." Gwen agrees.

"Kay kay!" Dakota nods.

Tyler and Lindsay make out.

Noah and Dakota kiss.

"Not sure if to throw up..or to leave.." Gwen says while doing a Fry face.

"You're so mean Gwen." Tyler says.

"Yeah i'm mean because I don't have a boyfriend to smooch!" Gwen argues.

"Find one at the dollar store, or Ebay." Lindsay shrugs.

"Gee that makes me feel better." Gwen pouts.

"Hi guys i'm new here." Dawn says waving.

"DAWN?" Tyler says in shock.

"Hi Tyler." Dawn waves.

Tyler falls over his seat.

"Hi Dawn, i'm Lindsay. Would you like to join our group?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh sure i'd love too!" Dawn agrees.

"NO!" Tyler screams.

"Why not?" Lindsay asks.

"I can't say it.." Tyler says covering his mouth.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Dawn asks.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Tyler screams.

"Did what?" Dawn asks.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asks.

"NOTHING SWEETIE!" Tyler yells.

"Tyler and I used to date before I moved but now i'm back." Dawn says.

"Oh..." Lindsay says awkwardly.

"I'm glad i'm single." Gwen says putting on her shades.

Tyler hits his head on the table.

"Tyler it's okay, i'm not mad." Lindsay says patting his back.

"Uh yeah. I know." Tyler says trying to be calm.

"Just relax okay Tyler?" Dawn says.

"Hey Dawn there you are!" Ezekiel says walking up to her.

"Zekey?" Dakota asks quietly.

"Dakota..long time no see. I'm surprised you remember our old nicknames." Ezekiel winks.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Uh..umm..erm.." Dakota stutters.

"You must be Noah. I'm Ezekiel. Dakota and I were once young lovers, remember Dakota?" Ezekiel flirts.

"There's nobody here by the name of Dakota! Please try again another time in the next life time! BYE!" Dakota panics.

Dakota quickly runs away.

"Oh..so how was your relationship with her?" Noah asks.

"We said we loved eachother and we always kissed. Just like how you guys are..how ironic." Ezekiel says.

Noah sighs.

"This is getting a little weird.." Lindsay says.

"NOOO REALLY?" Tyler says saracsticlly.

Duncan walks in.

"Man, I hate cafeteria food." Duncan complains.

"DUNCAN?" Lindsay asks.

"Lindsay." Duncan winks.

"Oh snap.." Lindsay says.

"You're looking cute today." Duncan flirts.

"Aww thanks! So do y- I MEAN! Hmpt!" Lindsay says.

"Let me guess, your ex?" Tyler asks.

"Bingo." Lindsay says softly.

"If Cari shows up from the dead then i'm going to burn myself to death." Noah says.

"I remember Cari." Cody says walking up to Noah,

"C-C-C-C-C-C-CODY?" Noah stutters.

"Hey Noah. Long time no talk. I really missed it." Cody sighs.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I know right." Noah stutters.

Lindsay, Tyler, and Noah felt awkward.

"Hey Lindsay, maybe we can hang out? I have new apps on my phone." Duncan says taking out his iphone.

"EEP! Sure!" Lindsay nods.

Lindsay looks at Tyler.

"Umm..nevermind. I want to stick with Tyler." Lindsay says.

"No it's fine. I'm going to chill with Dawn, you should go with Duncan." Tyler explains.

"Oh alright then." Lindsay shrugs.

Lindsay hangs out with Duncan.

Tyler hangs out with Dawn.

"I'm going to find Dakota." Ezekiel says leaving.

Cody and Noah were alone.

"I missed you.. I really did." Cody flirts.

"I uh uh well erm..bleep blop boop." Noah blurs.

"Hahaha those sounds are adorable." Cody flirts.

"Uh hahaha th-th-thanks.." Noah stutters.

"What do you like to do besides read books?" Cody asks.

"Sleep." Noah responds.

"Me too. Maybe we should do that together." Cody flirts.

"Oh..hahaha. Well, uhh..." Noah blushes.

Dakota runs around the table.

Dakota sits down out of breathe.

"Ezekiel is chasing me!" Dakota complains.

Ezekiel runs up to Dakota.

"Oh hi Ezekiel!" Dakota says scared.

"Hey." Ezekiel flirts.

"Oh look a tree! You don't see that very often!" Dakota says distracted.

Dakota runs off.

"Come back!" Ezekiel says running after her.

"So..." Cody says.

"I have a girlfriend now.." Noah says.

"That's great..but don't you miss the good ol' days of being gay? Remember what that girl Cari did. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Men are so better." Cody says.

"...No comment." Noah sighs.

"Think about what I said sweetheart. Think about us." Cody explains.

Cody hugs Noah.

Cody walks off.

Dawn and Tyler were talking.

"Hahaha wow! I can't believe I missed out on all your adventures!" Tyler says laughing.

"I love to travel, our relationship would of worked out if I didn't have to move." Dawn sighs,

"I know right." Tyler sighs.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah." Tyler nods.

"I missed you.." Dawn whispers.

Tyler's eyes widen.

"Uhh..ohh.." Tyler stutters.

"What?" Dawn asks.

"I'm dating Lindsay..and I really love her. I don't want to screw it up with her." Tyler sighs.

"I understand but you never had to worry about screwing up with me. I loved you for everything you did and I still would." Dawn says,

"Aww." Tyler smiles.

Dawn holds Tylers hand.

Tyler holds her hand and smiles.

Dawn smiles back.

Tyler lets go.

"Sorry...I just can't." Tyler sighs.

"It's fine.." Dawn says.

Lindsay was walking around with Duncan.

"Hows it going?" Duncan asks.

"Fine." Lindsay nods.

"I asked how you were, not how you look." Duncan flirts.

Lindsay blushes,

"Oh you always know the best thing to say to me." Lindsay says.

"You deserve the best." Duncan says.

Lindsay tries not to smile.

"I missed you.." Duncan says.

"Well..I maybe missed you too..but i'm dating Tyler now." Lindsay blushes.

"I heard, it's great how he can finally continue crushing on Dawn again." Duncan says.

"He has a crush on Dawn?" Lindsay asks.

"Probably, they used to be so in love." Duncan shrugs.

"Oh..well then!" Lindsay says.

"But it's okay. I could never steal you. I just want you to smile and be happy." Duncan says.

"Aww!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay runs up to Duncan and hugs him.

Duncan hugs her back.

They both smile at eachother.

"This isn't weird right?" Lindsay asks.

"Not at all." Duncan winks.

Dakota and Ezekiel were sitting down on the floor.

"Dakota, you look so cute today!" Ezekiel compliments.

"Thanks...how'd you get to be so good looking?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know I was just like that." Ezekiel says while flipping his hair.

"Tehehe." Dakota giggles.

"I missed you." Ezekiel flirts.

"Oh umm..well..I'm dating Noah." Dakota stutters.

"I know, it's good to know that you're dating the guy who once saw Cari Rose's boobs." Ezekiel teases.

Dakota sadly sighs.

"What's wrong?" Ezekiel asks.

"Nothing.." Dakota sighs.

Ezekiel hugs Dakota.

Dakota hugs Ezekiel.

"You smell like apples. I like apples." Ezekiel says.

Dakota blushes and giggles.

Ezekiel puts his arm around Dakota.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asks nervously.

"Making a move." Ezekiel flirts.

"Oh..kay kay." Dakota says nervously.

"You're so adorable." Ezekiel flirts.

"Thanks Zekey!" Dakota giggles.

"No problem." Ezekiel smiles.

Zoey walks around and spies on everyone.

Zoey texts Chris.

"Everything seems to be in order, everyone is re-gaining feelings for their ex's that don't care for them." Zoey texts Chris.

"LOL! Perfect :)" Chris texts.


End file.
